fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramount Television Network
The Paramount Network, normally known as Paramount, is an American major commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1981 as part of . Paramount Network is owned by and is part of . Corporate headquarters are in 5555 Melrose Avenue, Los Angeles and the company's news operations are also centered in Los Angeles. Entertainment programming offices are in New York City, New York, adjacent to the Paramount studios and the corporate headquarters of Viacom Media Networks. Most part of Paramount's programming is produced by and imported from the channels like , and . History TBA Programming News and information (under the Paramount News banner) *Paramount Evening News *Paramount Afternoon News *Paramount Late Night News *Paramount Morning News *Paramount Newsdesk *50 by 50 *120 Seconds *End-of-Week News *Paramount News Special Report Sports (under the Paramount Sports banner) *Paramount Sports Center *MLB on Paramount *NFL on Paramount *NBA on Paramount *MLS on Paramount *WWE on Paramount *UFC on Paramount *PGA Tour on Paramount *CONCACAF Champions League on Paramount *Copa Libertadores de América on Paramount *Copa Sudamericana on Paramount *UEFA Champions League on Paramount *UEFA Europa League on Paramount *The Olympic Games on Paramount *FIFA World Cup on Paramount *FIFA Confederations Cup on Paramount *CONCACAF Gold Cup on Paramount *UEFA European Championship on Paramount *Copa América on Paramount *FIFA Club World Cup on Paramount *UEFA SuperCup on Paramount *Recopa Sudamericana on Paramount Motorsports (under the Paramount Turbo banner) Paramount Turbo is the motorsports banner of the Paramount Network. Paramount Turbo and the Paramount Network are known for being the first to televise a monster truck show from the Tuscon Convention Center in 2004. *NASCAR on Paramount *Formula One on Paramount *IndyCar Series on Paramount *MotoGP on Paramount *Monster Jam on Paramount *Thunder Nationals on Paramount *Monster Trucks Australia on Paramount *MonsterXTour on Paramount *National Tractor Pullers Association on Paramount *Robby Gordon's Super Stadium Trucks on Paramount *Arena Racing USA on Paramount *X-treme Ice Racing on Paramount *Monster Truck Thunder Drags on Paramount *4 Wheel Jamboree on Paramount *ARCA on Paramount Kids programming (under the Nick on Paramount banner) on Saturday. *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fly By the Wayside *Wayside *Sanjay and Craig *Fairly OddParents *All Grown Up! *Breadwinners *Sonic Boom Preschool programming (under the Nick Jr. on Paramount banner) on Monday-Friday. *Dora the Explorer *Max and Ruby *Team Umizoomi *Bubble Guppies *Peter Rabbit *PAW Patrol *Blue's Clues *VeggieTales in the House Teen programming (under the TeenNick on Paramount banner) on Sunday. *Sam & Cat *Degrassi *Zoey 101 *Unfabulous *All That *The New All That *Kenan & Kel *The Amanda Show *Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide *Power Rangers Megaforce *Clarissa Explains It All *iClary Reality *Cops (imported from Spike) *Jersey Shore (imported from MTV) Movies *The Paramount Monday Night Movies *The Paramount Tuesday Night Movies *The Paramount Thursday Night Movies *The Paramount Friday Night Movies *The Paramount Saturday Night Movies *The Paramount Sunday Night Movies *The Paramount Afternoon Movie *The Paramount Late Movie *The Late Late Movie *Paramount Movie Premiere *Paramount Special Movie Documentaries *1000 Ways to Die (imported from Spike) *Debunking Myths *How We Make Things *Discovery on Paramount Slogans *"Paramount Network. The New Network." (May-September 1981) *"Paramount. We're Coming to You." (September 1981-1982) *"Paramount. You Can Count on Us!" (1982-1983) *"Paramount. Celebrate Every Moment." (1983-1984) *"Spend Every Day and Night with Us on Paramount." (1984-1985) *"We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount." (1985-1986) *"Paramount. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987) *"Paramount. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988) *"Paramount. We're Bringing it All to You!" (1988-1989) *"See the Best on Paramount." (1989-1990) *"Paramount. America's Favorite Choice." (1990-1991) *"We're the Best Network in the Country. Paramount." (1991-1992) *"Paramount. It's Fun for You and Us." (1992-1993) *"America Turns to Us! We are Paramount!" (1993-1994) *"Paramount. All the Best." (1994-1995) *"Paramount. Simply the Best." (1995-1996) *"Entertainment is Paramount!" (1996-1997) *"You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount!" (1997-1998) *"You and Paramount. We Belong Together." (1998-1999) *"Paramount. Where the Good Times Are." (1999-2000) *"Paramount. It's A Whole New Thing!" (2000-2001) *"Americans Trust Paramount." (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) *"Paramount. Always Connected with You." (January 1, 2002-September 2002) *"Paramount. Let's Go!" (2002-2003) *"Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount!" (2003-2004) *"You and Me and Paramount." (2004-2005) *"Paramount is a Wide World of Entertainment." (2005-2006) *"Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount." (2006-2007) *"Paramount. Only The Best Will Do." (2007-2008) *"Paramount. Revolutionary Television." (2008-2009) *"Paramount. We're the Entertainers." (2009-2010) *"You Can See it All on Paramount." (2010-January 2011) *"Paramount. 30 Colorful Years." (January-September 2011) *"That Special Feeling is on Paramount." (2011-2012) *"Paramount. Oh What A Night!" (2012-2013) *"Paramount. It's All Right Here." (2013-2014) *"Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night)" (2014-present) *"Something's Happening on Paramount!" (to be introduced in 2015) Category:Paramount Network Category:Viacom Category:Fictional television networks Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Fictional television network